


Just Shut Up

by flickawhip



Series: Peyton Royce Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Peyton loves complimenting you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Just Shut Up

\- “Why did you want me?”  
\- It’s the same question you always ask her  
\- Peyton, by now, knows when it could be coming  
\- You always get like this  
\- Shy  
\- Miserable  
\- Wondering why she even cares for you  
\- “Babe...”  
\- She smiles softly  
\- Almost laughing  
\- She knew this was coming  
\- She would be more bothered if she didn’t know she could handle you  
\- She always knows how to calm you  
\- “I love you...”  
\- She pauses  
\- Then begins to list why  
\- She runs on for several minutes  
\- When she finally runs out of air  
\- You kiss her  
\- You kiss her hard  
\- She lets out a slightly startled moan  
\- She pulls back to speak   
\- You talk quickly  
\- Before she can say anything  
\- “Shut up and kiss me.”   
\- She laughs but she does what you ask  
\- She always does


End file.
